In the related art, a piezoelectric vibration device has been proposed in which a piezoelectric bimorph element of a flat plate shape and a vibration plate are disposed at intervals and a central portion of the piezoelectric bimorph element in a length direction thereof is fixed to the vibration plate (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).